In association with high functionality and multi-functionality of an electronic apparatus in recent years, an amount of information to be exchanged between electronic apparatuses is increased. For example, the electronic apparatus is connected with other electronic apparatuses through wired communication. In the case of exchanging a lot of pieces of data, an optical fiber is often used in the wired communication.
In a communication system performing wired communication, it is necessary for a user to handle a cable, and high usability is thus desired. For example, in PTL 1, a reversible connector adapted to connect two optical fibers is disclosed.